


To Germanly Doing The German

by phalarope (mniotilta)



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 22:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mniotilta/pseuds/phalarope
Summary: Enjoy this gem from my Vault of Bad Fanfic





	To Germanly Doing The German

**Author's Note:**

> I was going through my old files and I found an old mad-lib fanfic that was made in a fic generator nearly ten years ago and it's so goddamn stupid and I laughed way too much at it. I need to post online for posterity.

Yeager the German and Schwann the ex-German were celebrating a German Valentine's Day together. Yeager the German had cooked a German dinner and they ate in Germany by candlelight.  
  
"My darling," Schwann the ex-German said, stroking Yeager the German's German butt, "I have something for you." He gave a box to Yeager the German. "It is but a German token of my German love."  
  
Yeager the German opened the box. Inside was a German Germany! He gazed at it Germanly. Then he gazed at Schwann the ex-German Germanly. "It's German," Yeager the German said. "Come here and let me do the German you."  
  
Just then, a German crone sprang out of hiding and cackled like how the Germans threw Schwann the ex-German out the window in the 17th century. "Your happiness will not last!" she said in a German voice and dropped a piece of paper onto the dinner table.  
  
Schwann the ex-German read it. "It's a page from a diary. It says...it says that you're my brother."  
  
They stared at each other Germanly as the crone cackled some more. Yeager the German's German leg began to tremble. Then Schwann the ex-German shrugged, pulled out a Germany, and hit the crone on her German hand. She fell over dead.  
  
"Problem solved!" Yeager the German said and kissed Schwann the ex-German Germanly. "This is a German Valentine's Day!"  
  
They Germanly burned the diary page in the candle and never told another soul.  
  
And then they did the German to each other all night long.


End file.
